Someone Special
by amikogee
Summary: Gaten Matarazzo is a famous actor who plays the role of Dustin on Stranger Things, him and his friends go to a meet and greet in New York City and he meets someone...interesting
1. chapter 1

"We're here" the taxi driver said looking at me through the rear-view mirror. "Okay, thanks." I responded. I opened the car door and was immediately blinded by camera flashes. I don't really mind paparazzi like most celebrities do, it's their job they need to provide somehow. I looked around and made my way to Finn. "Hey, where is everyone?" I asked. "I don't think there here yet, I'll text Millie." I gave him a smirk. "What?" He asked in an overly defensive tone. "You like her, don't you?" I said with a devilish smile. "Wh-What? No I don't like her." I crossed my arms. "Mmhm." He rolled his eyes. After a few more minutes the rest of the cast arrived. "Hey Guys!" Finn yelled waving his hand to let them know where we were. They walked over to us. There was an awkward silence between us for a few moments before I broke the ice. "So, you guys ready for this meet and greet?" I asked smiling. Millie was the first to answer. "Yeah, I really hope that no one grabs onto me like last time." We all laughed like crazy remembering when a fan girl grabbed Millie to the ground and kept shouting "Fillie!" Caleb laughed so hard he even started to cry. "So Gaten I saw that Old Navy commercial and I practically died. What the heck is the chicken?" Millie said laughing. I smiled, crossed my arms and started hopping around and twisting at the same time. Everyone was on the floor laughing. At that point our faces were red as tomatoes. I stopped and looked at Millie panting. "That's the chicken." I smirked. I felt a soft tap on my shoulder and turned around "Excuse me? It's time to go." One of the body guards said. "Okay." We said in unison.

I took my seat between Finn and Millie. Finn gave me a what are you doing that's my seat look. I just smirked and laughed. "What's so funny?" Millie asked. I looked at Finn and he blushed a deep crimson red. Just then, they opened the door for all the fans to come through, which was a lot by the way. One of the bodyguards instructed a line to be made starting with Noah at the start and Finn at the end. I noticed one fan that came through had a tattoo of Millie on her arm. "Big fan?" I heard her say. When she was done freaking out about Millie the fan came over to me. She smiled and said, "Can I have a hug?" I smiled back and said, "Sure." I got up out of my seat and gave the girl a hug. "Thank you." She said hugging me. "Thank you." I responded equally enjoying the hug. She broke the hug and shook my hand. "It was very nice to meet you; will you sign my forehead?" She said. I giggled like crazy and smiled. "Sure!" I said grabbing a marker from the desk I was sitting at. I signed her forehead and she thanked me again going to meet Finn. The next hour was pretty boring besides meeting my fan that is. We were at the last 10 minutes of the meet and greet when another crazy fan came up to me and hugged me. Most celebrities would get mad and push the fan off but I really don't mind. I patted his back as he hugged me for the next 6 seconds. "Sorry, big fan." He said blushing. I smiled. "It's okay, I get that a lot." I said scratching my arm. "Well, what's your name?" I asked smiling wide. I saw him blush deeper and he quietly said, "Amiko." Like he was embarrassed of it. "That's so cool! I really like your name!" I said truthfully. He blushed even deeper and smiled, "Thank you Gaton. He said shyly. I looked over to all the other fans and realized that if I didn't hurry up, there wouldn't be time for everyone to meet everyone. "Well it was awesome to meet you Amiko! Have an awesome day man!" I said giving him another hug. "You too!" He said waving goodbye.

As I was waving Amiko goodbye I noticed at the corner of my eye a girl having trouble because her bag that was stuck on one of those pole things they use to make lines for people. Then I turned and got a better look at her. The bag she was trying to get was connected to clear wires that went on her face. I walked over and helped her unhook the bag and just is I predicted she had cancer. "Thank you, oh." She said when she looked at me. "Hi." I said smiling at her, she's beautiful. "Hi." She said smiling we just looked at each other for almost a whole minute. I opened my arms, motioning for a hug and she gladly accepted it. "What's your name?" I asked pulling away from the hug. "Leah." She said smiling. I smiled at her. "Come with me." I said as I grabbed her hand and led her to the desk that I was sitting at. "Sit, please." I said pulling the chair out for her. "Thank you." She said giving me a smile as she sat down setting her oxygen tank next to her. I smiled back. "So, do you live here?" I asked. "Oh no, I live in Florida. New York is too classy for me." She said. We laughed pretty hard for a moment but then she started coughing. I ran to her side, kneeled to her height in the chair and started rubbing her back. "Breathe." I repeated softly, still rubbing her back. After a few more moments of coughing she stopped. She had tears in her eyes and she was having a hard time breathing. "Are you okay?" I asked giving her a face full of concern. "Yeah, don't worry." She gave me a weak smile. "Okay." I said still rubbing her back. "Thank you." She said. I smiled at her and hugged her. That was probably the most meaningful hug I've ever given. She deserves it though; she's probably been through so much. Almost like she heard what I was thinking she started to cry. I held her tighter but not too tight. "It's okay Leah I'm here." I said. She broke the hug and gave me the best smile she could muster. "What's on your mind?" I asked hoping I could find a way to lighten her up. "Its okay I don't really want to talk about it." She said looking down. "I'm okay." She said smiling at me. I felt so bad for her, I mean I really want to be friends with her. She seems like a really good person, and I don't want her to think that I would only be friends with her because I felt bad. "Hey, umm you seem like a really nice person and it would be awesome if we could hang out soon. So, can I have your number?" I asked nervously. She smiled "Sure." She said. I handed her my phone and she put her number in it. "Thank you." I said as she handed me my phone. "Thank you so much, I'm gonna go up the line. I hope we can hang out soon too." She said looking up at me with her beautiful eyes. "Okay." I said. I looked at her again for a few seconds then gave her a hug and waved goodbye.

 _Hey guys! Sorry if this is absolute shit this is my first fanfiction, the 2nd chapter will be out soon I promise!_


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the meet and greet went by okay, there were some crazy fans and even crazier ones but it's okay I love my fans. I saw a body guard signaling for me that it was time to go so I followed him back to another taxi. I got in and waved at the taxi driver. "Central Park please." He gave me a thumb up and we drove off. While I was waiting, I added everyone to a group chat.

Gaten Matarazzo has started a group chat.

Gaten: Hey guys!

Finn: Sup

Caleb: Yo

Natali: Hey

Noah: whaassaaaap

Gaten: Did you guys wanna meet up at the park in a few minutes? I'm inviting someone I want you all to meet.

All: Sure

Gaten: Okay thanks guys, I'll see you in a few.

Gaten ended the group chat.

I leaned back in the back seat and texted Amy. I really like her, she beautiful and her personality is amazing so far. I hate that she has to go through what she has to go through but I'll help her in any way I can.

Gaten: Hey Leah it's Gaten.

Leah: Hi! What's up?

Gaten: Did you wanna meet up at the park in a few minutes?

Leah: I asked my mom, we'll be there in 10 mins.

Gaten: Okay.

I leaned forward and asked the driver how close we were to the park. He kept his eyes on the road and put up 2 fingers. "Okay." I said leaning back on the seat. I called my mom and told her I was going to the park, she said okay and that I needed to be home by 8:00. We finally pulled in to Central Park. "Thank you." I said handing him the money. I hooped out of the car and looked around. First I saw Millie and I ran up to her. "Hey Mills, where is everyone?" I asked, "Were over here I was just looking for a specific flower I heard grew here." I nodded as she pointed to the rest of them, they had a picnic blanked on the ground and everything. "What does it look like?" I asked happy to help. "Um, well it's blue and purple." She said still looking around. Thankfully I knew exactly what flower she was talking about. "I know what you're looking for. You're looking for Irises. Here, follow me." I said tapping her shoulder. I led her by the lake and looked around for I second before I found it. "There!" I shouted. She looked confused for a moment but then she saw it. "Thanks, Gaten!" She said reaching for the flower. "Your welcome." I said glad to be able to help.


	3. Chapter 3

After the movies, Natalia, Millie, Caleb, Noah and Hannah came over to my hotel.

"Do you guys want pizza or anything?" I asked, ready to dial the number. They all looked back at me and said

"No thanks!" In unison. At that point, everyone was laughing so hard it hurt. "Okay," I said wiping tears away from laughing so hard.

"Alrighty, what time is it?" I asked, yawning.

Caleb looked at his watch and said aloud, "7:56"

I nodded and stretched a bit. "Well, I think I'm gonna go now," Natalia said stretching and yawning.

She got up and walked over to Hannah and hugged her, "It was nice to meet you, Hannah, call me if you wanna hang out or anything." She said, handing her a piece of paper with her number on it.

"Okay, I will, " She says, hugging back. They broke the hug and Natalia came up to me and gave me a hug. Natalia and I are WAY closer than you think. During break, while filming we hung out and became great friends.

"Bye Nat," I said smiling and rubbing her back. She pulled back and smiles at me.

"See ya Gatano." She says, smirking.

"Yep, that's my first name," I said giggling. She laughed for a bit and left.

A few minutes later it was just me and Hannah.

"Hey, did you want me to walk you to her hotel?" I asked smiling.

Hannah looked up at me with her kind eyes. "Sure Gatano." She smirked.

I laughed and blushed like crazy.

"Damn it I knew you'd use that against me," I said giggling.

"Yep!" She smiled. I stood up and walked to where she was sitting and put my hand out to help her up. She took my hand and I helped her up.

"Thanks." She says kindly.

"Welcome, ready?" I asked, putting my jacket on.

"Yeah." She smiles and we both walk to the door and I take her through the door and to the elevator. Once were in I press the ground floor button and stand there awkwardly. I blushed at the sudden thought of me and Hannah holding hands and internally smacked myself. _Damn hormones…_ When we got to the lobby I saw through the window that it was storming… and when I mean storming I mean it was literally pouring outside.

"Hannah… Are you sure you wanna walk? I can have my mom drop you off." I said looking at her.

"It's oka-"

She was cut off by the sound of thunder and also the guy at the front desk. "Umm sorry but the garage is closed for the night, it's too bad out there." I looked at him and nodded.

"Thanks, man," I said and looked at Hannah. I looked around awkwardly

and nervously said,

"U-umm you could text and ask your mom if you can stay with me tonight. I-if you want to…" I said, giving her my cute/nervous smile, quote Natalia.

She smiles back and nods. "Thanks, Gaten." She smiles and pulls out her phone at texts her mom. I look around and scratch my neck. _God, why do I have to be so awkward?!_

"She said okay!" She says smiling wide. I smile back, glad that she is happy about staying with me.

"Good!" I exclaimed.

We walk back to my hotel room and I walk her to my room.

"You can sleep in here," I said smiling as I help her with her tank.

"Are you sure? I mean this hotel room only has one bed, I can sleep on the couch." She says heading for the door but I stop her.

"No, it's okay, you sleep in here and I'll sleep on the couch, okay?" She sighs in defeat.

"Alright…" She looks up at me with her absolutely gorgeous eyes and smiles. I smile back but my eyes widen when I feel soft lips on my cheek. I blush like crazy and smile wide. She pulls back and smiles back, blushing and looks down.

"S-sorry…" She says. I blush harder and kiss her cheek.

"N-no… I liked it…" I said blushing, red as a tomato. Ive never kissed a girl before but… I don't know… I really like it.


End file.
